Reconfigurable systems that experience a shape transformation through phase-change of materials are of considerable interest for accommodating variable performance profiles. For example, in vehicular applications, skin morphing may achieve improved fluid dynamic interaction, such as improved aerodynamic or hydrodynamic travel, thereby increasing fuel efficiency, and providing cost savings in operation. For such systems, engineered cellular structures have been investigated and developed, although such investigations have often been limited to open-cell or elastomer-covered designs.